


Capture the Moment

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Seven Day Challenge [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra drags Levi into a photobooth, and they capture a moment of happiness before tragedy strikes.</p><p>Day 7 Challenge: Photobooth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I JUST REALIZED THAT PART OF MY FIC WAS LEFT OUT AND I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY FOR THIS MAJOR FUCK UP I AM SO SORRY BECAUSE IT WAS AT THE END AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!!!!!!

Levi had originally planned on sitting at home reading a book, but Petra had called him up right as he sat down and asked him if he’d mind helping her look for a dress to wear to the wedding they were going to in a week. He had tried to say no, but he could practically hear her pouting on her end of the phone, so he said yes. 

He drove out to the mall, and found her sitting in the food court, looking rather discouraged. But she smiled when she saw him and ran over to him. 

“Oh my gosh thank you.” she said, throwing her arms around his neck. She leaned her head against his shoulder, “Hange got sick and I really need to get this done.” She moaned. Levi kissed her cheek and rubbed her back. 

“Anything for you. Now let’s get this overwith.” Petra smiled and pulled away. 

“Thank you.” She weaved her fingers through his and pulled him off into the mall. 

“I know that this will be terribly boring for you, but I really need o find a dress, all mine have holes or don’t fit right or-”

“Petra, it’s fine.” Levi said with a smile. “I have my phone with me, I won’t get bored. And I may get to see you in sexy dresses. I honestly don’t see a downside to this.” 

Petra rolled her eyes. “You might have to sit in the same chair for long periods of time.” she warned. 

“Again, i have my phone. you’ll be in fancy dresses, no downside.” Petra smiled and squeezed his hand. 

 

“I’m not coming out in this!” Petra called from her dressing room. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“Because it makes me look pregnant!” she whined. Levi sighed. 

“It can’t be that bad, just come on out and let me see.” 

“No! I look horrible!” 

“You look good in everything you put on, just come on out.” He heard a groan from her changing room and the curtain was flung open. she marched out in a huff and stared him down, and he tried to come up with a way to tell her she was right.

 

They walked out of that shop not long afterwards, with Levi pulling her close and telling her that she’d find something. 

Part way to the next door she stopped, pulling Levi off-balance. 

“What’s up?” he asked. She looked up at him, with a small smile. 

“There’s a photo booth over there.” she said softly. Levi looked up, and grimaced. 

“Will it make you feel better?” he asked. She nodded and he hung his head. “Fine.” he said, and she pulled him over to it. 

She slipped the money into the slot while Levi slid into the booth. She sat down in his lap, and placed a kiss on his cheek as the camera went off, he chuckled and pulled her head down to give her a kiss. She cupped his face and giggled as the camera went off again. She pulled away and smiled at him, and he felt his heart burst, neither of them noticing the camera going off once more. They gave each other a long, slow kiss as the flash went off one last time. 

“I look like shit in that first one.” he said, chin propped on her shoulder as they looked at the pictures. 

“You look good! You’re actually smiling!” She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Exactly, I look like shit.” Petra laughed. 

“Levi, you look fine.” she held his up for him to take. 

“Nah, hold onto it. If I take it I’ll end up losing it.” she smiled and tucked them into her purse. 

“Okay, let’s keep looking.”

 

They parted ways a few hours later after finding the dress and getting dinner. Petra held him close and promised she’d stop by his apartment after she ran to the house she was renting with Hange to make sure she was okay. He smiled and waved her off. 

But he sat alone in his apartment all night, waiting for her to come home. 

He didn’t get the call until the next morning. 

There was a crash… And she hadn’t made it. 

 

He didn’t know how long it he sat on the couch with his head in his hands, trying to process the fact he’d never see her smile again. Hange came over that afternoon with some of her things, including the two sets of pictures they’d taken at the photobooth. 

He didn’t see what all was in the box as Hange sat down beside him, he just held the pictures gingerly in his hand. 

He stared down at her smile. 

It had been yesterday. She’d been alive and smiling and holding him yesterday. How could it all change so quickly?

He stared at the second picture from the bottom, he stared at the face that had made his heart burst with joy, but that now made it shatter. He leaned down, touching his head to the picture, and let the tears fall.

 

Hange stood in the visitation line with him a few days later. He wanted to see her, but he couldn’t do it alone. In his hand he held one of the pictures. Everyone in line had something for her, a flower, a picture, a toy that was part of an inside joke. Eventually it was his and Hange’s turn, and he stepped up and looked down at her, biting back the tears. 

He took her hand, trying to ignore the lack of warmth that had always been there, lifted it up, and placed the slide underneath it before setting it down. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered “goodbye,” before straightening up and walking away. 

He sat down at the very back of the room, and hung his head. 

Nobody could see the angel in a white dress, standing behind him with her hands on his shoulders, a sad smile crossing her face.

“Oh, Levi,” Petra whispered as a tear fell down his cheek. “I never left you.”

Levi started awake at the sound of his door slamming. “Levi?” Petra called. He sat up straight from the awkward position he’d been in. She walked in, and her smile feel. 

“Why’re you crying?” she asked. Levi wiped the tears from his face.

“Really bad dream.” He muttered. She smiled and slipped around the couch. 

“Sorry I’m late, there was an accident on the road and it took half of forever to get over here.” she sat down next to him and pulled out the pitures they’d taken earlier. “Here, now you can put them up.” He took his and smiled down at them.

“What are you going to do with yours?” he asked, placing them on the coffee table. 

“Use it as a bookmark.” she said, kicking off her heels. “So, what was your dream about.” For a moment the haunting image of her in the coffin flashed through his mind, but he smiled. 

“Just something that I never want to happen.” He pulled her close and kissed her deeply before she could answer. She pulled him down and held him close as he kissed her over and over, verifying that it had only been a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, I love Petra, you really think I was going to kill her?


End file.
